


Her knight

by Metalflight



Series: Her Knight [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, beware possible cursing, some angst might happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalflight/pseuds/Metalflight
Summary: You are a proud of the Galra empire. At least, you were one. Left to bleed out and die by your fellow soldiers, you renounce and curse the empire during your final moments. But when you signal for help, you find an unlikely ally. Now alive and well, you vow to protect the princess and serve her cause, even if it means dying.





	Her knight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Meap and my buddy Sophia for helping me with this. I'm hoping to get a second chapter out at some point. I hope you all enjoy.  
> Heres a list of the food/drinks mentioned  
> Jijinik - a dish that is made with guznakal and various other fruits, often called a sweet yet spicy dish.  
> Laganya - a sweet drink, often infused with fruits.  
> (Also can someone help me, I don't know how to bold or italics the fuck out of words here, and I highly recommend listening to this for the beginning part  
> https://soundcloud.com/ahmed-gado-1/sad-piano-violin. )

You took in a shuddering breath as you pressed harder against the wound, long since having cast aside the upper part of your armor. The only sound that filled the air beside your labored breaths was the sound of waves crashing upon the shore and the roars of thunder that lit the dark sky with its fury. You hated to admit it but you felt scared; you had been cast aside and abandoned, left to bleed out by your own race. The ones that you had once been so proud to call yourself, the Galra. The one race that had conquered most of the galaxy. But now you could only lay in torment, cursing the name to the skies as you could feel your blood trickle out of the wound you tried so desperately to stop. 

It was painful to acknowledge at first, hoping and praying that help would arrive but soon enough, you felt your blood run cold with the realization that they would never come. This discovery shook you to your very core as loneliness coiled in your stomach like a snake, ready to strike. And when it did you had to blink back the tears. You wouldn't let yourself cry, there was still hope...wasn't there? At the thought your heart dropped as you moved your free hand to your bag, shifting its contents around as much as you could from your position on the sand. Your fingers finally pressed up against something cold and you gingerly pulled it from your bag. Your personal little computer in all its glory. You placed it in the sand and pressed the start button, thanking every god you could remember off the top of your head for charging it before the mission. As the holographic screen appeared before your eyes you bit back a sob, a picture of you and your family stared back at you. What had been a simple little screensaver now served as another painful reminder of your situation.

"I have to stay strong," you rasped as you selected a button on the screen before hesitating. This could mean your death if someone chose to follow the SOS signal and found you. After all, the Galra were possibly the most hated species in the galaxy at the moment, but you couldn't blame anyone, it was your kind who had enslaved the galaxy. But in the off chance that you survived, you could strive to better yourself and go against all that you once stood for, to fight back against your kind, to help rebel against those who left you when you needed them most. You hissed in pain as you almost drew blood from biting your lip so hard and sucked up your pride, or rather what was left of it; it had already been shattered for the most part. You pressed the signal. You could already hear the faint 'beep' of the signal as you looked up to the the sky, your vision blurring for a moment before refocusing on the dark clouds. 

The storm sounded closer than before; if it rained then it would worsen your chances of survival. With a pained grunt you shifted your position, hoping to gain some semblance of comfort from leaning against this tree. Maybe you could sleep for a bit? Sleep sounded so good right now, but you knew you may not wake up if you did. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as you gazed out at the waves, the winds beginning to pick up more in the presence of the storm. Slowly, you reached out for your sword, dragging your fingers across the intricate design of the scabbard as you reminisced the moment when your grandfather gave it to you. You could remember the swell of pride and joy that threatened to make your heart burst and the warm smile of your grandparents. You were so young… so innocent. If only you had known the trials you would face in the future, you might not have gone to the ships and joined the army, you might have continued to help your grandparents with the crops. But you went and now you were here, bleeding out and so painfully alone. You could feel your eyes begin to slide shut. You were so tired. 

BEEP BEEP!

You glanced at the screen. How did someone pick up the signal so fast? You weren't complaining though. With a shaky hand, you pressed a finger to the screen,bringing up video feed, but were startled to find the princess of Altea staring back at you in shock. Despite this, you mustered up the words before she could speak, or quite possibly turn off the video feed. Your voice sounded frailer than you could ever imagine,"I know I'm not the right person to be asking this, but," you took another shuddering breath as the whole situation fell upon you, leaving the tears that you so desperately tried to hold back to fall. "I need help,please," you croaked, your voice shook as you looked at the princess, unable to see the other paladins behind her as your vision began to blur.

"Please," you pleaded softly before whimpering,"I don't want to die." Your felt the strength in you begin to drain away as your limbs became numb. Interference from the storm ended the transmission. You could feel that even if the princess came to your rescue, it would probably be too late. "Grandma, Grandpa....everyone...im so sorry," with the last of your strength you gently laid yourself down on the sand, staying off your wound as you let the sound of roaring thunder and the crashing of the waves lull you to sleep.

\---------

Allura stared at the now transparent screen that showcased the sky before them. A decision that she thought she would never have to make now presented itself to her in the form of an enemy soldier in pain and pleading for assistance. She couldn't shake off the woman's voice, frail and cracking, just like glass as tears spilled from her eyes, eyes that seemed to droop lower as she spoke. The howl of the winds in the audio only seemed to intensify in her head as her thoughts became a whirlwind. She couldn't just leave someone to die, but the soldier was a part of the enemy that she and the paladins were up against. She stopped when she heard Shiro speak up. 

"What do we do, princess?" It sounded uncertain, as if he too was trying to find an answer to this. But the further they thought, she realized they were running out of time. Finally coming to a solution she raised her head up high, voice loud and clear for all to hear: "we shall go save her of course, we can't leave someone to die, even if they are the enemy!" She whirled around and began to type in the coordinates, Coran jumping forward to assist as everyone hurried to get to the woman, hopefully before it was too late.

\---------

Clear blue skies greeted your eyes when you opened them. You took in the nonsensical shapes of the clouds overhead as the grass beneath you stirred under the gentle breeze,giggling as the blades of green tickled your skin. A faint shout reached your ears when you finally mustered the willpower to move from your position in your own little slice of heaven.  
"(Y/n) dear! Where are you?" A warm voice called out to you as you jumped up, "i'm over here grandma!" Your young voice chirped before racing towards the kind hearted galran who waited patiently for you at the foot of the hill. "What's for lunch grandma?" You squeaked as you clasped her hand, relishing the soft laugh that left her lips from your antics.  
"Why, your favorite of course, jijinik and laganya." Your eyes brightened and you began to tug at your grandmother's hand with urgency,"there's no time to waste then, come on!" You bolted down to the house as fast as your legs could take you, already catching the sweet scent of jijinik.

Your eyes snapped open as a gasp spilled from your lips, quickly grabbing onto the edge of the pod to keep yourself from falling out of the pod and onto the floor. Letting out a shaky breath, you took in your surroundings as the soft whir of machinery reached your eyes. 'Where am I?' Was the only question running through your mind at this very moment. 'Wasn't I just a step away from death?' 

You righted yourself before taking a tentative step out the pod,then another. Albeit being only a little shaky, you felt fine. Quickly you reached for where your wound was, only to find two things: you weren't in your armor anymore and that your wound was gone. With a start you looked around for any sign of your sword, anxiety bubbling within you. You would normally trace the designs of the sheath when you were anxious, you needed it more than ever, but it wasn't here.  
You jumped at the sound of a sliding door before scrambling behind the pod, heart pounding. As you gazed around the pod, you spotted a small being who looked rather startled before she caught onto your behavior.  
‘So this must be a human…’ you thought as she pulled out a small bayard before setting it on the ground, hands held up in a peaceful gesture. "Hey, no need to be scared, I come in peace." Her voice was low and soft, it was obvious she didn't want to startle you. Slowly you edged out a little from your hiding spot,quietly asking,"where am I? And where is my sword?" The human paused before looking over your worn figure,you looked absolutely tired and defeated but tense. 

"You're on the castleship and i'm not sure how to answer your second question, I think Allura put it in the armory." She shifted a little under your golden gaze before slapping a fist into the palm of her hand,"oh I forgot! My name's Pidge! What's yours?" It was your turn to pause,"(y/n)..." you felt unsure about the humans friendliness towards you. So you decided the best course of action was to inquire her intentions. 

"Why are you talking to me in such a friendly manner young on-" you quickly corrected yourself,"pidge...am I not your enemy?" Pidge rocked back and forth on her heels,"well, I knew you would be kinda confused and I also knew noone would go near your since the others would kinda see you as a threat so...I thought I should talk to you and I have a few questions as well, if you don't mind," she added the last part quickly. Seeing as the young human meant no harm or ill-intent at this moment, you slowly nodded before sitting down.

"Ask away pidge," the human made her way towards you and sat down as well. "Do you know where my brother and father are? Their names are Matt and Samuel Holt." You mulled over this question before answering truthfully,"i'm very sorry but...i'm afraid I don't know the location of your family." Pidge visibly deflated,so you quickly added,"although i'm certain you will find your family in no time!" Your words didn't do much but at least it put a small smile on the human's face.  
"I'm assuming the princess has plans for me correct?"

"Plans?" Pidge echoed,"well I'm not sure if she has plans for you per-say but she did want to meet you as soon as you woke up." You nodded before standing up, you body tense, showing your caution and anxiety once more. "We shouldn't keep the princess waiting anymore should we." You looked at the small human with a frown,"would you please lead the way? I'm afraid I don't know the way around this...castle ship was it?"  
Pidge gave a confirming nod,"yeah, come on." She hurried out the doors with you keeping up with long strides.

Pidge could see how you carried yourself and she was sure you wouldn't be relaxing anytime soon. "Hey (y/n)?" You turned your gaze to her, showing that she had your attention. "If I may...where were your comrades?" She didn't know how you could get any stiffer but you did. "I'm afraid to admit this but," you hesitated as you could feel your dormant rage boil under your skin. You calmed yourself with a breath before continuing in a strained tone. "My 'comrades' abandoned me. I'm assuming they couldn't find me so they cast me from the priority list and left me for dead."

Pidge couldn't help but feel bad for you, even if you were the enemy. “Anyway, I'm sure Princess Allura will see to it that I'm off this ship and on another planet as soon as possible. After all, it is most likely unsavory to her that one of the enemy is aboard her ship.” You straightened your posture and held your arms behind your back as soon as the two of you stood infront of the door. “However,” you paused,”I hope to make it up to her in anyway possible for sparing my life.” 

“What do you mean?” Pidge could see a newfound determination in your eyes. “I will give up anything. Information or my body as a shield, leaving without repaying this debt feels rude.” the young paladin’s eyes widened as she intoned,”so that means…”

“I will act as an ally to the voltron’s cause.”  
With that, you marched into the control room, your courage accompanied by a swirling underlayer of anxiety.


End file.
